


YouTube

by Krayolacolor



Series: Marble Roses [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amy is totheark, Drug Addiction, During Canon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jay is a bad liar, Minor Character Death, Smoking, Suggestive Themes, tbh Tim isn't much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: In the grand scheme of things their escapades running around in the woods at night trying to figure their shit out didn't last that long.Note: This work is only tagged with "rape/noncon" due to the nature of the Offenderman as a character, nothing in this story or the series as a whole will have any graphic depictions of rape. At most, it is implied to happen off screen.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Sexual Offenderman, Alex Kralie/Amy Walters, Amy Walters & Brian Thomas, Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Marble Roses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172543
Kudos: 2





	1. The Screen Test

**Author's Note:**

> These three chapters are for the characters other than Tim. I may come back and write more shorts during the YouTube era.

Jay was extremely excited about his current lead, Tim. Jay hadn't seen Tim since college, but he was still excited to meet with him again, and ask him about the recording of Marble Roses, he wasn't sure about asking him anything too direct, but he'd do his best to get the information he needed.

Meeting with Tim was, interesting after all these years, but not too strange to him, accept for the fact that Tim became so twitchy and evasive about his answers, especially surrounding the topic of the other cast and crew, Jay wasn't sure why that was. He kinda felt like Tim was lying to him…

Tim seemed to get especially sketchy when he asked about Brian or the man in the long coat, he said he didn't remember, he said he hadn't talked to Brian in some time, but did he really mean that? It didn't sound to Jay like he did, but he was getting agitated and Jay didn't want to ruin his chances of Tim leaving so they dropped the subject and moved onto the actual script.

When Jay packed up his things after the "screen test" was over, he wasn't really sure if he learned anything new or not, but he did think he should probably look into Tim a little more, if for no other reason than to see if he was lying to him.

As he was leaving he noticed Tim pull out his phone on his way to go get lunch, and Jay thought about following him, he really did, but he didn't. Jay wasn't looking to start a fight about that, so he walked away, back to his car and tossed his camera in the front seat. He sighed. He really hoped this wasn't a bust, he could really use some good information right about now, or his whole investigation would fall through.

As Jay unlocked his door his phone pinged, he looked down at it, seeing a message from a number he didn't know, saying he should look at the address listed to find Brian. Jay asked a few times to see who it was, but never got a response to who sent the text. Still, Jay plugged in his camera and decided he'd have to look into it.


	2. roseblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy & Brian try to figure out a new code, and possibly adding a new member.

Amy was hunched over in the floor of a motel room, the curtains were drawn and the lights were mostly off, only a lamp shown over her shoulder and the light from her laptop lit her surroundings. On the floor around her were a few different cryptography books, along with three different notebooks filled in with her notes on the subject. Her laptop was running a few different programs, and she was currently looking over a few coding websites to try and make her own. On the bed sat Brian, he was going through the leftover tapes that Amy had dug from Alex's closet and using his own laptop to go over the footage posted to the Marble Roses YouTube channel.

"How's the code going?" Brian asked, pulling off his headphones, and rubbing his eyes.

Amy looks up, a pencil between her teeth, "It's... going, I think, but I'm having problems with the cipher right now. Jay has to be able to decode it if it's going to help him." Amy sighs.

Brian holds out his hand and Amy hands over her notes, Brian takes a minute to look over it all, scribbling in the corner of the paper, "I think you shifted the message to far, if you switch it all over to the left it might just be readable." He writes a few examples at the bottom of the page and hands it back.

Amy goes over everything again and nods, "Thanks, what are the videos looking like right now? Jay getting anything?"

Brian squints at his screen again, "Well, he isn't getting nothing, but he's grasping at straws right now, he's posted footage of Alex, you remember when he was coughing up rose petals? Pink eyes on the camera that weren't there before, I think this is the first time he was under control, and we need to address that, maybe before the next peice of code." Brian turns his laptop to Amy who moves over to the bed, he unplugs his headphones and restarts the Entry 14.

The woman watches the video a few times and nods, "Okay, I'll get on this, needs analysed, check and see if we have any matching footage."

Brian grabs their box of tapes and then his phone buzzed. He pat along the bed blindly until he grabbed his phone and flipped it open, it was a text from Tim. The man cursed, "Fuck, I was supposed to be off work two hours ago-"

Amy looked at him, "You can go, but maybe we should think about bringing Tim into this, you know he knows more about this thing than we do, he told you everything you know about it." The woman pointed out as Brian packed up his laptop.

Brian hesitated, "Maybe, it's just, Tim's had this thing fucking with him for years, and it's been pretty quiet since college, I'm afraid of him getting all mixed up again."

Amy sighed, "I get that, really, I'm trying to get my boyfriend back from that thing right now, and I would hate for anything to happen to Tim, but Tim knows more than we do, and we can't help Jay without knowing more. We can't save Alex, or anyone without Tim. If we kill this thing, it'll never hurt Tim again, isn't that worth the risk?" She pressed.

Brian shoved his laptop into his back pack, throwing it over his shoulder, "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon, I'll get the video done tonight."

Brian nodded, but doesn't look at her, "I'll see you tomorrow, help you finish the new code,"

Amy shook her head, "I'm moving location tomorrow, I'll update you once I'm settled, alright?"

"Alright." And Brian opened the door to the motel room and leaves.


	3. Eat Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can only think for so long before Offender fixes it.

Alex felt gross, his head buzzed with static and he constantly felt too hot in his skin tight jeans, he tugged at the choker on his neck, why was he even wearing it? Oh, Offender gave it to him... He shook his head, was that a good enough reason? Did he want to wear it because Offender gave it to him? His gut reaction was Yes, of course he wanted to wear it, but that made his stomach turn. Alex put down his camera and reached up to take the choker off, but his hands didn't listen to him, his hands just held it there. He growled and ripped his hands away, fine, he'll wear it.

Where was he going? Alex stared blankly at the path in front of him. When did he get here?

Alex remembered he was talking to Jay, he was lying to Jay. Lying about Amy, about Jessica, about what was going on. Why was he lying to Jay? What was going on?  
Alex did not remember when he started walking into the woods, lost in his thoughts, everything felt so muddled, what was he trying to do? He didn't want to lie to Jay, he didn't want to do this, not again.

When Alex reached the place in the woods he was supposed to be in the monster was already waiting for him, smoking a cigarette and blowing out smoke rings shaped like hearts. Alex wrinkled his nose, he hated the smell. There was silence between them for several moments before Alex spoke, "I don't want to do this, Offender, I already did it once... You said I could stop after... after what you did to Seth..."

Offender took another drag, his eyeless gaze digging into Alex's skin, picking him apart at the seams, then the monster laughed at him, "You wanted power, you begged me for that rose, you think you're disgusted with yourself now? You'd just hate to come crawling back to me, wouldn't you?" The monster purred, pulling a rose from his coat. It's black and covered in electric blue stripes.

Alex stared at the rose in the monster's hand, the curve of his grin nagging at the edge of his vision.

His hands were shaking. His heart beat pounded in his ears.

He wasn't holding his camera anymore. He wanted the rose, he wanted to take it, he felt like a fucking heroin addict looking for his next fix. The rush those Rose's gave him made him crave it even more.

He reached out and ranked the rose from the monster's hands, terrified to hesitate a second longer and let the thoughts consume him.

The relief that washed over his body was heavenly, no more anxious energy rattling his ribs, no more doubts, nothing. 

Offender purred loudly and reached out, lifting the man's chin, "That's my boy." He said softly, and the two disappeared from the camera footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if anything else needs tagged.


End file.
